Una vida en StoneFord (Historia Valquiriana)
by Inusual Works
Summary: Katy Gem, la psicóloga mas grande del sector BG , se le encomienda un proyecto para criar a una potrilla en el orgulloso sistema Valquiriano , pero la potrilla Hopper descubrirá secretos de su oscuro pasado . Historia basada en el fic de Cartman6x61


**PD: Los años no corresponden a los reales sino que son propias de StoneFord por lo que no busquen coherencias con respecto a los de otros fic vasados en "Valquiria" de Cartman6x61**

Era una hermosa tarde en la prospera ciudad Stoneford del reino Valquiriano en la área BG-130,las ponys caminan por los lindos paseos, niñas jugando con sus madres , el delicioso olor de servicios de comidas y las pacificas brisas revolotean los árboles, una pony resalta de entre todas, una guerrera valquiriana con su armadura de presentación se dirige a un consultorio , adentro, ella muestra su papel que la identifica como la próxima paciente de la psicóloga , la secretaria que le recibió el papel le sonrió

-buenas tardes señorita Hopper- dijo la enfermera entregándole un comprobante de acceso

-buenas tardes – dijo Hopper entrando a la consulta

El ambiente dentro del consultorio era de un aspecto como de unos hospitales antiguos, sin embargo, contenía partes modernizadas mezcladas con lo retro lo que le daba un aspecto llamativo, pero esto no parecía llamarle la atención a la guerrera, de hecho, parecía más concentrada en una foto vieja. Luego de un rato caminando dio con el block de la Psicóloga de turno

-¡Señorita Hopper!- exclamo la doctora mientras ordenaba unos papeles tirados

-¡Buenas tardes doctora! –dijo Hopper parándose al lado de una silla

-oh, por favor siéntese- dijo la doctora, Hopper al tener el permiso prosiguió a sentarse

Cuando Hopper reposo en la silla, decidió observar a su alrededor pudiendo ver fotos de pacientes felices posando con la doctora sobre el escritorio, junto a varias tazas de café vacías y unos cuantos papeles de pacientes

-bueno señorita Hopper… ¿veo que vino aquí por otra sesión de charla sobre cómo controlar la ira?- dijo la Doctora sentándose del otro lado del escritorio para luego mirar fijamente a la guerrera

-esta vez no doctora- dijo Hopper sacando una foto de una potrilla en su cumpleaños junto a sus padres - quiero saber quién es ella… y quiero que me sea sincera

-oh… ¡por Crazy!... – dijo la doctora viendo a la potrilla

-¡RESPONDEME MAMÁ MALDITA SEA!- grito Hopper golpeando la mesa

-toma esto… responderá a tus preguntas- dijo la psicóloga pasándole un chip de memoria- eres especial para mi Hopper… no puedo esconderte esta información por siempre… aunque sea ilegal

Hopper se disponía a insertarlo en su casco visor

-pero hazlo en tu casa… puede ser… muy fuerte- dijo la psicóloga triste- espero que nuestra relación no cam…

Pero Hopper se había ido cerrando fuertemente la puerta

MÁS TARDE

Hopper llegaba finalmente a su casa, el hecho de que encontrara una foto como por arte de magia frente a su puerta y que incluyera una nota para que fuese específicamente a su madre para buscar respuestas la perturbaba mucho, Ya no veía la hora de poder conocer el origen de todo este misterio, inserto la tarjeta y encontró un archivo llamado "El proyecto"

AÑO 0 (16 de febrero de 2340), StoneFord, área BG-130

Se me ha solicitado la iniciación de un seguimiento para examinar la crianza de potrillas en la sociedad Valquiriana, para eso se llevó a cabo la conquista de una pequeña ciudad llamada "Stoneford"… la verdad su defensa fue patética e innecesaria, como siempre, se llevaron a cabo los procesos de selección de machos y se fueron enviados a sus respectivas zonas designadas, mientras que las hembras al oponerse a su proceso de colonización fueron enviadas a reacondicionamiento

He pasado un rato en la fila para la selección, note que una pequeña potrilla se mantenía apegada a su "padre", me acerque para separarla pero me negó el paso, rápidamente el "padre" me ataco sin razón aparente pero una guardia fue en mi rescate permitiéndome quitar a la indefensa potrilla de en medio. Sinceramente no sé cómo es que la pequeña pudo sobrevivir con un ser tan bárbaro como su "padre", la guardia no lo lastimo para desgracia de todas y lo dejo pasar

-no vale la pena pelear con un mandril así- me dijo tiempo después

Sin embargo, el bárbaro macho resulto tener un material genético bastante elevado y fue derivado a extracción de ADN para su posterior uso en clonación con cambio de género, además se le derivara a los mundos de realidad virtual, sin duda servirá como una estupenda diversión

Ahora toda la ciudad de StoneFord fue derivada a la nave nodriza de conquista

Fin de la comunicación

AÑO 0 (17 de febrero de 2340), Nave nodriza valquiriana, área BG-130

Ahora mi trabajo comienza, puesto que necesito obtener mi seleccionada para el objetivo de este reporte pero… Oh diablos… hay una alerta de seguridad… obtendré el contacto con la seguridad más tarde y adjuntare el video de la situación

La alerta de seguridad fue neutralizada y enviada a una celda, se trataba del "padre" de la potrilla que exigía ver a su "Familia" reunida, lamentablemente la potrilla observo todo lo sucedido… sería interesante vigilar a la pequeña para este reporte

 _VIDEO ADJUNTADO_

 _Alerta de seguridad- pasillo 204_

 _Advertencia: este clip contiene "Cámara visión Objetivo" ; es un dardo que se incorpora dentro del cuerpo del fugitivo permitiendo así una visión en primera persona del criminal , puede contener errores y material indeseable , se recomienda discreción_

-ALTO DESGRACIADO- grito la guardia persiguiendo al padre del potrilla quien escapaba ágilmente entre las barricadas de las guardias

-¡ ¿HIJAAA?!- grito el padre corriendo rápidamente

-¡PAPI!- se escuchó a lo lejos

La guardia comenzó a usar su arma de servicio tratando de apuntar al fugitivo pero falla gracias a la habilidad del padre

-realizo cambio de cámara a visión del objetivo – dijo la guardia disparando un dardo que le dio en la cabeza al padre, subsiguientemente se establece una pantalla dividida con la visión de la guardia y del fugitivo

El padre se movía a una velocidad impresionante y eludía a las guardias sin retraso, de pronto se detiene al observar a su hija entre filas de potrillas en un nivel inferior

-¡PAPA!- grito el potrilla

-¡HIJA!- grito el padre tratando de ver como bajar para encontrarse con su hija pero parecía imposible, además, las guardias se acercaban amenazadoramente dejándolo sin escapatoria. El padre sabía todo esto- ¡Ho…Hopper… te amo…!

Apenas pudo terminar la frase antes de ser electrocutado por las guardias, el potrilla rompió a llorar en el suelo

 _Fin del videeeeeeeeeeeeeee…..0101001010001- error crítico en el sistema-_

Se ve una imagen en primera persona llena de estática de algunas doctoras preparando a un individuo, el individuo trata de moverse pero no puede, se apaga la cámara

-pónganlo en la máquina- dijo una voz al lado del individuo , se prende la cámara de nuevo mostrando unas guardias poniendo al individuo un casco lleno de circuitos, el sujeto se opone pero es obligado a ponérselo

Se puede ver ahora un paisaje hermoso de un campo lleno de flores y árboles frondosos, el sujeto comienza a alterarse y corre hacia el horizonte pero no puede ver a nadie

-¡¿Hopper?!- grito el sujeto pero no se escuchó ninguna respuesta, el sujeto comenzó a llorar-¿HIJA?... ¿dónde estás…?

ERROR Critico E **n el eq uIPO- REINICIANDO SISTEMA**

Año 0 (18 de febrero de 2340), Nave Nodriza Valquiriana, área BG-130

Finalmente, luego de varias horas buscando, puede encontrar a la pequeña potrilla, di con ella en una habitación de reacondicionamiento conductivo, aparentemente se había puesto en problemas con las guardias que aprisionaron a su bestial "Padre", sinceramente no encuentro palabras por las cuales describir los años de tortura que sufrió la pequeña potrilla, por suerte, disponemos de un "reacondicionamiento mental" que básicamente borra todo recuerdo de la infancia, será como un papel en blanco

Me han dicho que no puedo encargarme de la potrilla a menos que firme un documento de adopción… me temo que ahora tendré que hacer espacio en mi casa y redecorarla un poco. Ahora que ya firme los contratos tengo que llevarme al potrilla para su "reacondicionamiento mental"

FOTO ADJUNTADA

"Se muestra una foto de un contrato de adopción"

 **CERTIFICADO DE ADOPCION -** _ **18 de febrero de 2340, Colonia de "StoneFord"**_

 **Nombre de la titular** : _Katy Gem_ **Raza** : _Unicornio_ **Edad** : 24 años **Lugar de nacimiento** : _Andrómeda 403, AA-03_

 **Nombre de la menor** : _Hopper_ **Raza:** Unicornio **Edad:** 8 años **Lugar de nacimiento** : _StoneFord, BG-130_

 **Descripción de la menor:**

 _Potrilla rescatada del pueblo StoneFord (Área BG-130), tiene un temperamento atrevido e insolente, probablemente será por los traumas provocados en su más tierna infancia, su madre biológica (26 años) murió en combate durante su rescate y su progenitor masculino (29 años) fue encomendado hacia extracción de ADN y subsiguientemente a sueño virtual, ella es mentalmente inestable por lo que se recomienda su inmediato reinicio mental_

 **Descripción de la madre:**

 _Katy Gem es la mejor Psicóloga del cuadrante BG , sus títulos en las cuentas universidades Valquirianas la avalan , tiene un sueldo más que suficiente para encargarse de su nueva hija , además si el reacondicionamiento mental tiene secuelas ella misma puede encargarse de solucionarlas sinceramente no se ve ningún impedimento para la adopción_

 **Evaluación** : ** _positiva para la adopción_** **Firma de la titular** : KATY GEM

Veo que unas guardias me traen a mi pequeña, ahora podría estudiarla a fondo, espero que nos llevemos bien y que podamos ser felices. Ella me mira fijamente con una mirada perdida triste, yo le sonrió pero ella sigue triste

-¿quiere que la acompañemos doctora?- me dijo una guardia le respondí negativamente tomando de la pata a mi potrilla

\- empezaremos a conocernos un poco más en el camino por lo que no creo que las necesite, pero gracias de todas formas- le dije, ella hizo un gesto de incomodidad y se acercó a mi oreja

\- está bien doctora pero tenga cuidado con esta potrilla- me susurro la guardia al oído, yo le sonreí y le dije "que no se preocupara"

Esa misma tarde teníamos una cita en el centro de reformatorio para poder borrar todo el traumático pasado de mi hija, ella aún se veía triste y enigmática, no parecía estar a gusto con mi presencia o con la presencia de otras ponys

Había llegado la hora, entramos en la sección del centro reformatorio de la nave nodriza, nos identificamos con nuestros papeles y la enfermera nos dejó pasar abriendo las puertas mecanizadas

-¿Qué me van a hacer?- dijo Hopper con un tono triste, era la primera vez que me hablaba a mi directamente

-no te preocupes, todos tus dolores se sanaran- dije tratando de calmarla pero ella se alteró mas

-¡¿DONDE ESTA MI PAPÁ?! –grito Hopper, varias ponys se la quedan mirando asombradas yo me moría de la vergüenza

\- Él está preso por intentar dañar a las guardias- dije acercándome a su cara- quiso asesinarlas

-¡MENTIRA!, EL TRATO DE AYUDARME…¡AAAAHHHHHH!... QUIERO IRME A CASA - grito de nuevo alterando a las ponys de alrededor, lagrimas le corrían por las mejillas mientras caía al suelo

Aviste que llegaban unas guardias al lugar , levante la pata para que me ayudaran a llevar a Hopper dentro de la máquina que le reiniciaría la memoria, apenas la guardia tomo a mi hija esta empezó a alterarse de sobremanera dando patadas a diestra y siniestra

-¡SUELTENME!- gritaba desesperada, la guardia comenzó a arrastrarla dentro de la habitación donde se encontraba la máquina-¡NO NO!... ¡PAPÁ! ¡AYUDAME!

Vi como las guardias ponían a mi hija en una silla con brazaletes de seguridad, las doctoras comenzaron a ponerle unas ventosas en la cabeza y comenzaron a examinar todo a través de un monitor holográfico, me dirigí con ellas para ver que sucedía mientras mi hija seguía gritando desesperada

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos doctora?- me dijo la doctora encargada de la maquina

-quiero que borren todo lo que paso antes de esto –dije a la doctora quien comenzó a ver un historial de memoria junto con un índice de hechos traumáticos – seguramente su pasado fue horrible

-doctora… lamento informarle que no es así- dijo la doctora indicando al monitor holográfico- según esto el hecho más traumático de toda su vida es este mismo momento

-¿Qué?- le dije asombrada

-así es, y su hecho más feliz fue en su cumpleaños número 8 – dijo la doctora mostrando de nuevo al monitor junto a un video

-¿Cuándo fue? –dije observando el video (el cual adjuntare)

-… oh… por Crazy- dijo la doctora revisando las memorias

-¿¡CUANDO FUE!?- dije gritando a la doctora quien seguía viendo el monitor

-15 de febrero- dijo ella – un día antes de la invasión a su ciudad

Veo el video y me impresiono con la actitud de todos ahí, en especial de los machos, pareciese que viven en paz y armonía

-¿Qué hacemos doctora?- dijo la encargada de la maquina mirándome

-…e…eliminen todo- dije con dificultad

Hopper comienza a gritar aún más fuerte y desesperada cuando la maquina empezó a funcionar

 **VIDEO ADJUNTADO**

 _Se puede ver un video en primera persona de una potrilla en un cumpleaños fuera de una casa, varios ponys pequeños corren y juegan_

 _-¿estas feliz cariño? –dijo una pony con un gorro de fiesta mientras sonreía_

 _-¡Si mamá!- dijo contenta la potrilla_

 _-¿has abierto ya tus regalos? –dijo la pony sacándose el gorro de fiesta para sentarse junto a la potrilla_

 _-aun no, estoy esperando a mi papá- dijo la potrilla, la mamá cambio la cara radicalmente_

 _-oh no… hija, creo que él no vendrá hoy- dijo la mamá – tiene mucho trabajo hoy en la oficina_

 _-¡La oficina no me impide ver a mi hija!- se escuchó una voz desde el fondo, la potrilla gira inmediatamente su cabeza pudiendo ver a su padre trayendo un gran regalo -¡Feliz cumpleaños Hopper!_

 _-¡Papá!- grito el potrilla mientras corría para abrazarlo_

 _-¡hola bebe!- dijo el padre dejando el regalo a un lado para abrazar a su hija_

 _-¿no que habías dicho que llegarías tarde hoy?- dijo la madre de la potrilla dándole un beso a su marido_

 _-¡Oye!, ¿crees que me perdería este día tan importante?- dijo el padre feliz_

 _-¿hablando en serio? –dijo sarcástica la madre mientras esbozaba una sonrisa_

 _-ja, ja, ja- dijo el padre – bueno, ¿mi pequeña ya abrió sus regalos?_

 _-no, te estaba esperando- dijo la potrilla feliz mientras tomaba su regalo_

 _-¿entonces que esperamos?- dijo el padre tomando a su hija para llevarla a donde los regalos_

 _ADELANTANDO…_

 _El potrilla ya ha abierto todos los regalos menos el del padre, todos están expectantes para saber qué es lo que es, la potrilla abre violentamente el empaque y saca de adentro 4 boletos para un parque acuático_

 _-¿Quién quiere ir al tobogán? –dijo el padre_

 _-¡GRACIAS PAPÁ! –grito la potrilla corriendo a abrazarlo_

 _-de nada hijita- dijo el padre respondiendo el abrazo_

 _-júntense todos, les sacare una foto- dijo una pony sacando una cámara_

 _Toda la familia se forma y sonríe_

 ** _FIN DEL VIDEO_**

Año 1 (29 de marzo de 2341), StoneFord, área BG-130

Ya ha pasado más de un año desde que inicie con este estudio, mi hija y yo hemos iniciado una muy buena relación, claro que le tuve que mentir con respecto a lo que le paso, puesto que cuando despertó no pudo recordar nada, incluso a sus padres, apenas despertó lo primero que dijo fue "¡Papá!" pensé por un momento que todo esto no había funcionado pero luego dijo aún más confundida "¿Dónde estoy?" , la doctora me había dicho que fue un reflejo por lo que no me preocupe, más tarde la lleve a mi nueva casa en StoneFord donde le dije que ella tuvo un accidente y perdió la memoria, le tuve que enseñar cómo funcionaba todo en este nuevo mundo y como debía comportarse, algunas cosas las encontró ridículas pero las obedeció y hasta ahora no ha tenido ninguna complicación

El pasado miércoles fue a su primer día de colegio lo que me preocupo bastante de lo que pudiese y no pudiese decir, afortunadamente todo salió bien, incluso la maestra la felicito por su buena comprensión de las clases

Año 2 (14 de julio de 2342), StoneFord, área BG-130

Nuestra relación madre hija está yendo de maravilla, ella es una más del pueblo Valquiriano, es la primera de su clase y estudia cada día sobre las galaxias y dimensiones, incluso tuvo el honor de ir a conocer la capital del reino Valquiriano, una madre no podría estar más orgullosa de su hija

Año 3 (30 de agosto de 2343), StoneFord, área BG-130

Finalmente pude concluir que todo esto de nuestro sistema de reinserción a la sociedad funciona, dejándonos en claro que cualquier pony femenino puede integrarse al reino Valquiriano si lo desea… oh…. Diablos… tengo que….

Año 4 (15 de febrero de 2344), StoneFord, área BG-130

Hoy es el cumpleaños número 12 de mi pequeña, le organice una celebración modesta pero divertida, ella invito a todas sus amigas para celebrar por lo que estaré muy ocupada en el día .La celebración está siendo un éxito, todas sus amigas me confesaron que se divirtieron muchísimo y que les gustaría pasar más seguido por aquí. Hopper abrió todos sus regalos, pero aún tengo un regalito para ella guardado en la cochera, se sorprenderá muchísimo cuando lo vea

-¿Qué es mamá?- me dijo con un tono de emoción

-te va a encantar, mi mamá me regalo uno igual cuando era de tu edad – dije riéndome

-ya no puedo esperar- dijo desesperada de la emoción

Todos nos dirigimos a la cochera de la casa donde estaba una caja gigante emocionando más aun a Hopper

-¡OH POR CRAZY MAMÄ!- grito ella

-ábrelo- le dije, Hopper rompió violentamente la envoltura de la caja y la abrió- ¡Es un macho!

Note que la cara de mi hija cambio radicalmente, no parecía haberla emocionado tanto, el macho comenzó a mover la cola al notar la presencia de Hopper

-Wow amiga, escuche que son geniales - dijo una de sus amigas viendo al macho

-Sí, mi mamá dijo que también me compraría uno para mi cumpleaños- dijo su otra amiga

-oh… si… genial- dijo Hopper, dejando salir al macho que rondaba el lugar- gracias mamá

Luego de varias horas, los invitados se fueron y nos dejaron a ambas solas, Hopper fue al patio para ver a su macho quien estaba bebiendo agua de un plato, por supuesto que su actitud no me pasó inadvertida por lo que fui a hablar con ella

-hola Hopper- dije sentándome al lado de ella

-Hola mamá… ughh… mira, no es que no me haya gustado el regalo, es solo que no… no lo sé- dijo ella triste- sentí algo raro cuando lo vi, es todo

-tranquila- dije dándole un abrazo- si quieres puedo ir a devolverlo a la tienda

-no, no te preocupes- dijo ella – lo cuidare bien mamá

-¿estas segura?- dije, ella me afirmo con la cabeza- ok, solo recuerda darle el retardante

-¿retardante?- dijo Hopper

-es ese frasco dentro de la caja, si no se lo das puede ser peligroso con nosotros- dije mostrándole el frasco de retardante- este líquido retrasa sus ondas cerebrales haciéndolo tan tonto como un perro, cuando ambos tengan edad suficiente pueden… bueno… tú ya sabes, la cosa es que si no se lo das, él puede obtener inteligencia haciéndolo un ser totalmente peligroso para todos

-ok… gracias mamá- dijo Hopper

Sentí que algo estaba yendo mal con todo esto, será mejor tomar precauciones

Año 5 (25 de diciembre de 2346), StoneFord, área BG-130

Celebrábamos una fiesta típica de la ciudad de StoneFord llamada "Navidad", consiste en compartir con seres queridos y regalarse cosas, desde el episodio con el macho que la relación con Hopper ha cambiado un poco, la encuentro cada día más apegado a su macho, incluso le habla, pero cuando yo me acerco rápidamente lo esconde, comienzo a sospechar de que ella está recordando cosas de su vida pasada y que ahora asimila al macho como un amigo

-¡Hopper a cenar! –dije mientras arreglaba la mesa

-¡Ya voy!- dijo Hopper desde su habitación

Ya habían pasado cinco minutos pero aun no venia

-¡Hopper se va a enfriar!- dije, pero ella no me respondió

Algo raro estaba pasando por lo que me dirigí a su habitación para llamarle la atención, cuando intente abrirla no pude

-¡Hopper abre inmediatamente la puerta! –dije gritándole

-ya voy mamá- dijo ella saliendo rápidamente de la habitación

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- dije parándola con mi pata

-nada- dijo ella pero no le creí

-Ha…Hambre- dijo una voz dentro de la habitación de Hopper

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?- dije asustada

-nada, mamá vamos a comer- dijo Hopper tratando de moverme al comedor pero yo se lo impedí

-¿Hopper, quien mierda esta allí adentro?- dije acercándome a la puerta, ella se puso nerviosa y siguió insistiendo en que lo dejara

Hace tiempo decidí tomar precauciones con lo que pudiese pasar en un futuro, por lo que compre un Blaster T-570 o burdamente llamado "pistola laser", Hopper de inmediato se puso a llorar y seguía insistiendo, entro en la habitación y encuentro al macho dentro con ropa hecha a mano puesta

-¡Lo….lo…si…siento!- dijo el macho al verme, esto era lo que me ocultaba Hopper, ella había creado una abominación dentro de su cuarto- ¡Yo…yo….ser…am….amigo!

-¡¿HOPPER?!¿QUE HICISTE?- dije asustada al ver al macho, Hopper lloraba insistiendo en que no le hiciera nada

-¡ma…ma!-dijo el macho mirando a Hopper, apunte a su cabeza- no… por…por favor….

Mirando la abominación que había creado mi hija en su habitación y el potencial peligro que podía significar me impulsaron a apretar el gatillo del blaster dándole justo en medio de los ojos

-¡NOOO!- grito Hopper corriendo a abrazar el cuerpo del macho

-Lo siento Hopper pero es por tu bien…- dije tratando de calmarla pero ella me vio con un tal odio que me dio escalofríos, era tal como me miraba cuando la conocí

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ!- grito ella

-luego lo entenderás- dije alejándome de la habitación con mi blaster

Ciertamente la peor Navidad de todas

Año 5 (26 de Diciembre de 2346), StoneFord, área BG-130

Hopper se fue

Año 5 (27 de Diciembre de 2346), StoneFord, área BG-130

La búsqueda de Hopper se prolongó durante dos días y aun sin ningún resultado, era increíble como una persona estos días puede desaparecer cuando no tiene ningún chip implantado o algo con electricidad puesto. Tenemos unas pocas pistas de que podría esconderse en algún lugar cerca de una de las casas abandonadas a las afueras del pueblo

Año 5 (28 de Diciembre de 2346), StoneFord, área BG-130

Encontramos a Hopper, se cayó en un acantilado a las afueras de la ciudad tiene serias heridas, se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza, ahora esta inconsciente y en posible riesgo vital, esperamos que se recupere, pues a pesar de no ser mi hija biológica la quiero mucho y siempre hare todo lo que pueda para ayudarla

Año 6 (2 de Enero de 2347), StoneFord, área BG-130

¡DESPERTO! , ¡Hopper Despertó! ¡Gracias a Crazy! , pensé que la perdería para siempre. Lástima que no pudo celebrar el año nuevo con nosotros, pero eso no importa, Hopper está viva, en tan solo 2 semanas le darán el alta médica y podrá volver a casa

El doctor me dice que Hopper no puede recordar lo que paso en su casa cuando escapo, dice que fue algo horrible pero que no puede recordar que es, otra vez la suerte esta de mi lado

Año 6 (10 de Marzo de 2347), StoneFord, área BG-130

Hopper hizo a mis espaldas un formulario para unirse al ejército de Valquiria, la verdad no sé porque no me lo notifico puesto que estoy más que feliz, después de todo es genial tener a un genio en el ejército, dice que estará fuera algunos meses y que cuando vuelva quiere estudiar psicología para ayudarme en mi trabajo

Año 7 (19 de Febrero de 2348), StoneFord, área BG-130

Hopper volvió de su entrenamiento en una dimensión clasificada como "Humana", me conto que enfrento a unos 6 machos liderados por un tal Mike Wilson quien se les enfrento para evitar la colonización, lamentablemente lo logro al tener un tipo de magia divina que los protegía, muy distinta de la magia normal, la magia divina, me conto Hopper que es impenetrable e inquebrantable salvo cuando el sello que los une se rompe, que en el caso de Mike y sus amigos es la amistad

A pesar de su fracaso, Hopper se resaltó de entre todas las demás y fue rápidamente ascendida a un puesto más alto

Hopper además me conto que cada vez que vuelva ella de alguna misión quiere una sesión para controlar la ira, puesto que la mayoría de las veces ella se descontrola sin razón aparente, se lamenta por no haber estado aquí para celebrar su cumpleaños

-siempre habrá otro año mi niña- dije dándole un beso en la frente

Año 7 (4 de julio de 2348), StoneFord, área BG-130

Hopper me conto que tendrá que salir a una misión de nuevo, pero esta vez por un tiempo indefinido, espero que este bien donde quiera que este

Yo por mientras me preparare para su siguiente sesión de control de ira

Año 8 (30 de septiembre de 2349), StoneFord, área BG-130

No puedo continuar con esto…. HOPPER ERA FELIZ…. Digo… ERA FELIZ ANTES DE QUE LLEGARAMOS… ¿Qué estamos haciendo?...mierda… necesito mi droga

Acabo de ver el maldito expediente del 17 de febrero de 2340, un error del sistema en el dardo siguió grabando después de la captura del macho… oh por Crazy… el padre… es… inocente… inocente…

Los machos… son inocentvg vu ugfvyeq vyqeyhfvulv apjdamikqwdfmkmkascmk aciomasniofmkokl ahniocjiopefnkleiopdfuioafjnhiyhiascnionkli

Año 9 (10 de abril de 2350), StoneFord, área BG-130

Hopper ascendió demasiado rápido, ahora está entre las comandantes del área con tan solo 17 años, es completamente independiente, tiene su propia casa y su propio sueldo… estoy tan orgulloso de ella, espero solamente que algún día, si es que por asomo, descubre el daño que le hice… espero que me perdone… PUTA MADRE…. Todo empezó con este proyecto de mierda…

Año 10 (15 de febrero de 2351), StoneFord, área BG-130

Bueno… por fin… misión cumplida…18 años cumplidos, mi niñita es toda una yegua , el día de ayer me invito a una cena , solo ella y yo, jejeje… y se supone que yo debería hacer los regalos , bueno hoy le tengo preparada una sorpresa con sus amigas… suponiendo que venga, últimamente ha estado con repentinos arrebatos de ira

Finalmente ella se dignó a venir, como me lo esperaba estaba algo enojada consigo misma pero no nos quiso decir

Mañana se cumplirá una década aquí en StoneFord, una década desde que conocí a Hopper… el amo tanto… cuando se presente la situación… tendré que contarle

Año 10 (16 de febrero de 2351), StoneFord, área BG-130

Hopper se ve inusualmente calmada, usualmente tiene un arrebato de ira al día pero hoy…

Hopper hablo conmigo, me dijo que iría a visitar a una importante comandante de un escuadrón de exploración o algo así, espero que le vaya todo bien… la extraño muchísimo

Año 10 (17 de febrero de 2351), StoneFord, área BG-130

NO PUEDO CON ESTO

Año 00 (00 de 00 de 00), 00, área 00

Estoy escribiendo esto a escondidas… no puedo especificar donde estoy o con quien estoy … pero… tengo miedo… no el miedo de morir, sino el miedo de descubrir una verdad horrible… ahora mismo estoy interfiriendo con los archivos de posicionamiento de los machos en todo el mundo, no diré que hago exactamente , pero …

Hija si estás leyendo esto, BG-158, 30,57.100 casilla 12 de la calle Flareon Fox, quizás sea asesinada por esto… así que no vuelvas por mí, ¿ok?... lo siento por todo lo que te hice hijita

.

.

.

 _Te amo_

 _Katy Gem_

 **FIN DEL DOCUMENTO**

Hopper apenas podía aguantar las lágrimas, no podía soportar toda esta información de golpe, sin embargo, aun tenia trabajo que hacer en las coordenadas que marco su madre, Hopper escribió las coordenadas en su visor marcando a un planeta cercano colonizado por Valquiria

-oh… Mamá… ¿Por qué? – se dijo Hopper mientras salía corriendo de su casa con su uniforme de combate

Apenas sale de la casa y se encuentra con una de sus amigas quien la venia a visitar para una fiesta, sin embargo, Hopper hizo caso omiso mientras le corría una lagrima por la mejilla, siguió corriendo a su nave pero la chica se le cruzo de nuevo

-¿Hopper que sucede?- dijo la pony preocupada

-Grace, tienes que irte a tu casa, es peligroso aquí- dijo Hopper continuando con su búsqueda de su nave

-¿peligroso? StoneFord nunca ha sido peligrosa tontita, ahora sácate ese traje de batalla y vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños- dijo Grace mostrándole una botella de licor, Hopper ya hastiada prepara su arma en paralizante y le dispara en el lomo –OYE… ¿QUE MIERDA? ….Hope….r…

Hopper siguió su camino y encontró su nave estacionada en su lugar, inmediatamente abre la escotilla y entra encendiendo el motor maratónicamente, la nave comenzó a elevarse para luego salir del recinto

CON KATY GEM

Katy está tomando un té de hiervas en el sillón de su consulta mirando por la ventana, logra observar varias luces de colores rojo y azul acercándose a el consultorio, deja su té en una mesita y se levanta hacia un cajón y lo abre mostrando una foto del cumpleaños 12 de Hopper junto a Katy y el mismo blaster que ocupo para asesinar a el macho .Se escuchan pasos dirigiéndose a la sala de consulta de Katy junto a gritos de una pony que daba órdenes a las guardias de posicionarse en la puerta

-Katy Gem, está rodeada- dijo la pony desde el otro lado de la puerta- se le culpa de alta traición al revelar importantes documentos a personas no autorizadas, además de introducirse en el sistema de posicionamiento de los machos…¿ algo que tenga que decir a su favor?

No se puede escuchar nada, las guardias entran inmediatamente en la habitación disparando dardos tranquilizantes a diestra y siniestra, Katy recibió muchos de los disparos pero aun estando cuerda puso su arma en su cabeza

-¡NO KATY NO COMETA ALGUNA LOCU…!- grito una guardia pero una explosión de sangre la callo de inmediato, incluso varias de las guardias fueron manchadas con esta- Mierda…. Central… perdimos el objetivo A

CON HOPPER

Hopper apenas estuvo a la altura adecuada inicio los protocolos de híper velocidad hacia las coordenadas que ingreso en su visor, de un rápido impulso la nave estuvo ya en el espacio llegando a su destino en unos pocos segundos, el planeta era uno recientemente colonizado por las Valquirias, Hopper busco un lugar adecuado para estacionarse e inicio el reconocimiento del lugar buscando la calle Flareon Fox en su visor. Luego de un corto camino dio con la dichosa calle dentro del barrio rojo de la ciudad, inmediatamente busca la casilla 12 dando con unas máquinas de realidad virtual

-¿Qué mierda? –se dijo Hopper viendo las maquinas, cada una con una inscripción numérica -…Casilla 10… Casilla 11… ¡Casilla 12!

-Lo siento señorita pero el macho de ese casillero presenta problemas- dijo una pony que al parecer atendía el lugar

-¿Qué problemas?- dijo Hopper con apuro

-varias de nuestras clientas atestiguaron que ese macho repetía varias veces un nombre… ¿Cuál era?... no me acuerdo- dijo la dueña – la cosa es que este macho se le fue borrada totalmente la memoria… varias veces en el mes… pero sigue repitiendo el mismo nombre

Hopper rompe el seguro de la casilla con sus pezuñas rompiéndolo en el acto, la dueña del local se enoja y saca un blaster el cual apunta con la cabeza a Hopper

-Sé que eres una soldado pero no permitiré que destruyas mi fuente laboral- dijo la dueña

De pronto Hopper se había cansado, una ira incontrolable le brotaba desde toda su espalda, tomo la pata de la dueña desviando el curso del blaster, la dueña comienza a disparar erráticamente, Hopper furiosa empieza a golpearla repetidas veces en la cara rompiéndole la nariz y reventándole un ojo, la dueña cae inconsciente en el suelo

Hopper luego de ver el cuerpo de la dueña, abre la casilla mostrando a un macho conectado a múltiples cables en su cabeza, Hopper se los arranca lo mira a los ojos… sus ojos… sus ojos le hacían recordar a alguien pero no puede adivinar quién es

-Ho…Hopper- dijo lentamente el macho cayendo al suelo

Hopper se quedó en blanco, no podía creer que era el, de pronto todo volvió;

 _"-Feliz cumpleaños Hopper-"_

 _"-¿Quién quiere ir al tobogán?-"_

 _"-Mira esa lluvia de estrellas-"_

 _"_ _-¡CORRE HOPPER!-"_

 _"_ _-¡Ho…Hopper… te amo…!-"_

-Todos estos años…viviendo una mentira- se dijo Hopper tomando el cuerpo de su padre en el suelo – tengo que salir de aquí

Hopper saca su blaster mientras carga a su padre por el lomo, se dirige lentamente hacia la salida esperando que nadie la vea

-¡Hopper!...- grito el padre alterado

-¿Qué pasa?- se dijo Hopper mirando hacia el otro lado pudiendo observar a una pareja de guardias llegando a el lugar- mierda… saldremos de aquí papá

Hopper entra de nuevo al edificio esperanzada de que hubiese alguna otra salida, mientras buscaba pudo escuchar a las guardias hablando

-¡Necesitamos unidades médicas y un equipo de control de animales!… tenemos un macho fugitivo que aparentemente se escapó y asesino a la dueña del local – dijo una guardia por su comunicador

-¿Cómo un macho pudo haber hecho esto?- dijo la otra guardia analizando el lugar

Hopper abre una ventana que daba a la parte trasera del edificio, toma a su padre y lo lleva afuera

-tranquilo papá- dijo Hopper en voz baja- saldremos de aquí a salvo

Hopper lentamente se abre paso entre los callejones traseros de los edificios dando a parar a más o menos media cuadra de distancia hasta que el callejón se acabó. Hopper desesperada ve el recorrido que tiene que hacer hasta su nave por el visor, lamentablemente estaba demasiado lejos como para no llamar la atención de alguna guardia, además de que la calle estaba repleta de transeúntes, el padre de Hopper se baja del lomo cayendo sentado al suelo repitiendo las mismas palabras "Hopper… Hopper", esto desesperaba aún más a la guerrera llegando al punto de caerle algunas lagrimas

-Ho…Hopper- dijo el padre secándole algunas lágrimas – T…T….te…a…amo…

Hopper le sonrió con un muy gran dolor en la garganta, tomo a su padre de nuevo y lo cargo a su lomo

-¿Sabes qué?... a la mierda… saldremos de aquí cueste lo que cueste- dijo Hopper comenzando a salir del callejón a la vista de todo el mundo

Muchos no tomaban atención en un principio, pero a medida que descubrían de qué se trataba comenzaron a escandalizarse gritando improperios y llamando a las guardias. Hopper por su parte aguantaba cada cosa y siguió caminando lo más rápido que podía hacia su nave, mientras el padre miraba a su alrededor

-¡TRAIDORA!- gritaban algunas

-¿COMO TE ATREVES A HACER UNA COSA ASI?- dijeron otras

De pronto las mismas guardias de hace un rato se aparecieron desde la ventana abierta viendo toda la escena que se formo

-¿Qué mierda significa esto?- dijo la guardia acompañada de su pareja

-vamos por ella- grito la otra sacando su arma de servicio

Hopper al notar peligro comenzó a acelerar el paso chocando con cada pony que se interpusiese para que no estorbaran

-¡Hopper!… ¡Hopper!-dijo el padre tomando el blaster de Hopper mientras esta corría

-¿Qué haces papá?- dijo Hopper

-Hopper…- dijo el padre antes de disparar en contra de la guardia dándole en una pata pero la guardia tenía un campo de fuerza que evito el impacto sin que ella se inmutara, el padre seguía disparando inútilmente contra las guardias

-¡DETENGACE! –grito una guardia preparando su arma- ¡NO ME OBLIGUE A DISPARAR!

Hopper sin embargo no obedeció y siguió corriendo entre la gente. Las guardias comenzaron a responder disparando pero sin acertar, el padre sigue disparando esta vez rompiéndole el campo de fuerza a una de las guardias, subsiguientemente el padre le disparo de nuevo en la pata para luego inmovilizarla

-Oficial caída… repito… oficial caída- dijo la que aún estaba corriendo tras Hopper

Finalmente Hopper llega a su nave, mete a su padre dentro y enciende el vehículo para luego ponerse en los controles de las armas justo cuando la guardia llegaba al lugar

-oh diablos- se dijo la guardia al ver que los blasters de la nave le apuntaban

Hopper apretó los botones de los cañones blasters despedazando a la guardia en segundos

-vámonos de aquí- dijo Hopper poniendo coordenadas en su panel de control para luego salir al hiperespacio

DIAS DESPUES

La nave de Hopper vuela sin rumbo por el espacio, apenas puede respirar puesto que la nave solo estaba equipada con unos pequeños tanques de oxígeno, su padre estaba peor agregándole el pésimo estado en que Hopper lo rescato. No faltaba mucho para que ambos se desmayaran , finalmente la nave pudo reconocer un cuerpo celeste habitable para descender, Hopper con la poca fuerza que tenía apretó el botón de emergencia que permitía a la nave realizar maniobras de aterrizaje en el planeta más cercano , Hopper luego de eso miro a su padre quien ya hacia un rato que se había desmayado a falta de oxígeno , ella estaba sucumbiendo a la tentación de quedarse dormida también pero apenas podía pensar claro con todo lo que pasaba , por lo que pasaron algunos instantes antes de quedarse dormida en el suelo

La nave apenas cruzo la atmosfera del planeta se puso a recargar oxígeno en los tanques vacíos, luego comenzó a desplegar los trenes de aterrizaje justo antes de tocar el suelo cubierto de pasto, la compuerta de la nave se abrió de inmediato pero aun padre e hija seguían dormidos. Luego de varios minutos Hopper despierta de golpe chocando su cabeza con el panel de control, su visor mostraba las características de la zona mientras mostraba la radioactividad de la zona, al parecer todo estaba normal. Hopper asoma su cabeza por fuera de la nave y escucha un ruido entre unos árboles cercanos, rápidamente entra y saca un rifle blaster militar esperando que lo que fuese saliera de su escondite

-¿Quién es?- grito Hopper – tengo un arma

-¡Qué casualidad!... Nosotros igual –dijo un pony macho de tierra apuntándole con otro rifle blaster

-Vengo en paz- dijo Hopper apuntándole el arma

-JA… una Valquiriana viene en paz, que gracioso… ahora ¿Dónde está el resto de tu grupo?- dijo el pony acercándose a Hopper

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Hopper bajando su rifle

-¿Qué te importa?- dijo el pony

-traigo a un macho conmigo… necesita apoyo médico – dijo Hopper indicando a dentro de la nave

El pony sospecha de los movimientos de Hopper por lo que enciende un comunicador viejo para hablar con otros

-Positivo G2- dijo el pony- ¿pueden mandar refuerzos?

-estarán ahí en unos segundos- respondieron por el comunicador

-¿Qué acaso las Valquirianas no odian a los machos?, ¿no que no nos convierten en "Maquinas sexuales"?- dijo el pony bajando su arma mientras enciende un cigarro

-fui engañada por muchos años… ahora veo la verdad- dijo Hopper triste- este macho de aquí es mi padre… lo rescate de una de esas "Maquinas sexuales"

-¿y te enfrentaste tu sola a todo el reino Valquiriano?... no me lo creo- dijo el pony sentándose en el suelo

Hopper levanta a su padre y lo baja de la nave dejándolo suavemente en el suelo, el pony asombrado se dirige a ver el estado del padre

-Mierda… está muy deshidratado- dijo el pony sacando una cantimplora de su cinturón para darle de beber al padre quien tose un poco del agua- ¿hace cuánto es que viajan por ahí?

-alrededor de 10 días creo- dijo Hopper

-Mierda… - dijo el pony encendiendo de nuevo el comunicador -¿G2 DONDE ESTAN?

-falta poco Nick – respondieron

-apresúrense, la valquiriana es una rebelde y trae un macho con ella- dijo el pony

-ok Nick, llegaremos desde el norte- dijeron desde el comunicador

Hopper se dirige a su nave abriendo el compartimiento de circuitos

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Nick atendiendo al padre-¿no quieres agua?

-no, gracias, estoy sacando el geo localizador universal de mi nave… no quiero que me encuentren si es que me buscan – dijo Hopper

-ok… ¿Por qué no quieres agua?- dijo Nick

-en el ejército Valquiriano nos enseñan a no depender de recursos vitales por un tiempo- dijo Hopper arrancando un chip de la nave y de su visor

-esos monstruos- dijo Nick – mataron a mi familia… incluyendo a mi hija

-No sabes cómo nos lavaban el cerebro ahí… incluso yo forme parte de esas filas- dijo Hopper sentándose al lado de su padre, este recién comenzaba a despertarse mientras tosía

-¿eres nacida en Valquiria?- dijo Nick tomando un trago de agua

-no, mi ciudad fue invadida por Valquiria, a mí me lavaron el cerebro y me criaron como una niña valquiriana- dijo Hopper

-tuviste suerte – dijo Nick viendo al norte

-¿Suerte?- dijo Hopper ofendida

-si… seguramente viste a una fila de potrillos cuando eras pequeña ¿cierto?- dijo Nick

-tengo visiones borrosas de eso- dijo Hopper

-bueno… lo más seguro es que esos niños estén muertos- dijo Nick mientras le corría una lagrima- así es como murió mi familia… como unos cerdos al matadero

-… lo siento…- dijo Hopper

-no te preocupes- dijo Nick, de pronto se enoja y golpea a un árbol haciéndole una grita-¡POR LA MIERDA ¿DONDE ESTAN MALDITA SEA?!

Se escuchan camiones llegando al lugar, subsiguientemente se bajan multitudes de ponys hembras y machos equipados con variados tipos de Blasters corriendo hacia Nick

-¡alto ahí valquiriana!- grito una soldado apuntándole con una escopeta blaster, Hopper se asusta y toma su rifle

-wow, wow, alto ahí princesa- dijo Nick levantándole el arma a la soldado- ella es una amiga llamada Hopper

-espera… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dijo Hopper apuntándole con el rifle

-¿bromeas? Jejeje…- dijo Nick- ¡todo Valquiriano está hablando de ti!

-¿q…que?- dijo asustada Hopper

-¡La mismísima Crazy Axe dijo que tomaría cartas en el asunto!- dijo Nick riéndose

-¿C…C….Crazy?- dijo Hopper muerta de miedo

-tranquila… Bienvenida a la rebelión- dijo Nick dándole la pata para que se levantase- aquí estarás a salvo

 _INTERRUMPIMOS NUESTRA PROGRAMACION HABITUAL PARA TRANSMITIR UN MENSAJE IMPORTANTE_

 **-Hoy en este día, se nos ha informado de una terrible traición a nuestra patria-** Decia una pony frente a una cámara **\- una pony llamada Katy Gem del sector BG-130 , en la localidad de StoneFord… esta pony fue influenciada por los malvados machos obligándola a cooperar con ellos… ella al ser descubierta… se suicidó…. Ahora su hija Hopper robo a un macho en el sector BG-158, ella se ve identificada por las cámaras de seguridad, si tiene contacto con ella comuníquese con las autoridades correspondientes… Hopper era una comandante destacada por el ejército de valquiria, es extremadamente peligrosa y el macho que la acompaña también es muy peligroso por lo que tengan cuidado cuando se los encuentren**

La pony se acomoda en su asiento, abre un cajón de un escritorio cercano y saca una foto Hopper con su uniforme de comandante, la pony muestra la foto frente a la cámara

 **-ACABEN CON ELLA-** grito la pony furiosa al mismo tiempo que la foto se auto consumía en fuego que surgía de su pata


End file.
